riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanto
The Kanto Region is the original region of the Pokemon series. It is also the area where Team Rocket, Ash Ketchum, Red, and many other famous Trainers and organizations originated from. History Before Rise of the Rockets Pokemon and Trainers Before RotR, the Kanto region was just like any other ordinary Pokemon region. The Pokemon that lived in this region were mostly among the original 151 Pokemon in the Pokedex, and like any other region, ten year-old kids became Pokemon trainers and started out on their journey. Kanto had several paths they could take: *'The Pokemon League' Trainers traveled through the region, challenging Gym leaders. They received a badge from every gym they beat, and once they acquired 8 badges, they were allowed to participate in the Pokemon league at the Indigo Plateau, against many other challenging opponents. *'The Battle Frontier' Later on, the Kanto region began the Battle Frontier, which consisted of six facilities that a trainer must find. At each battle facility, the trainer must defeat the head, or Frontier Brain there. If he/she can, the trainer will receive the frontier symbol of that facility, proving the trainer's success. Once all six symbols are earned, the trainer will learn of the current location of the hidden seventh facility. Upon finding and beating the Frontier Brain there, the trainer will receive the seventh symbol, and they will have completed their challenge of the Battle Frontier. *'Pokemon Contests' Something else Kanto began doing was Pokemon contests. These contests consist of two main rounds, and the rules vary from one contest to the next. The general rules are that the first round is a performance round, which involves individual Trainers, or Coordinators, using their Pokemon's moves to put on a performance, which is then judged in various categories. The judges have to choose a certain number of Coordinators to move onto the second round, based on their performance in the first round. The second round is a battle round, where the selected Coordinators are placed randomly in a bracket, and have (usually) a one-on-one timed Pokemon battle. Not only do they try to knock their opponent's Pokemon out, they also try to show off their moves, dodges, blocks, combinations, and Pokemon as much as possible during the match. The remove points from their opponent when they do this. The winner is the one who successfully knocks their opponent's Pokemon out, or drains all their opponent's points. If time runs out, the person with the most points left wins. In contests, you receive ribbons for winning. If you successfully win five ribbons, you are allowed to compete in the Grand Festival, against many other challenging coordinators. *In addition to these paths, there were also many other options, like Breeders, Stylists, Rangers, and Professors, just to name a few. Team(s) of the Region The Kanto region was the original base of operations for Team Rocket, one of the few things that never really changed. At the time it was headed by Giovanni, who also ran the Viridian City Gym for a while. Under his leadership, Team Rocket stole and sold many Pokemon, and scientists conducted many various research projects, including the genetic cloning of Mew, which resulted in Mewtwo's creation. After a while, Giovanni was killed by the future Shadow Admin Bounty, who along with Sleight, Ace, and Joker were dissatisfied with the way he had been running Team Rocket, and wanted a change. This lead to many changes in Team Rocket, and eventually made them what they are now. Government It has been implied in the RPG that Kanto was the site of the national government that governs it, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. This position as the capitol region does not appear to have changed when the Rockets officially took over, only the government is now centered in Chapel rather than we assume Saffron City. After Rise of the Rockets Locations Cities and Towns Pallet Town The origin point of many of the famous trainers from Kanto, Pallet Town, as its name suggests, was a small, quiet town in the south-western part of the Kanto region. Despite the large number of powerful trainers who started there journey there, Pallet Town's only major attraction was the Oak Research Lab; because of this, it managed to avoid most of the harm that was caused in the wake of Team Rocket's rise to power. Status: Intact. Viridian City This city is a crossroads of sorts. To the left, the route leads to Victory Road and the Indigo Plateau; to the south is Pallet Town; and to the north is Viridian Forest and Pewter City. Viridian City has some of the highest levels of Rocket presence, due to the fact that the main Rocket base for Kanto is located somewhere in or near Victory Road. Along with Saffron City, Viridian City has seen some of the biggest advances in technological development since Team Rocket's rise to power, due to a sort of favoritism that Shadow Admin Sleight seems to possess for it and its companies. It is also notable for being the location of several major riots after the Shadow Admins took power, as well as being almost legendary for its police force's ability to subdue the riots in a relatively short amount of time. Status: Intact. Pewter City Pewter City is located in the northwest portion of central Kanto. It is a favorite spot for many families to visit, due to the presence of both a Gym -- run by the family of former Gym Leader Brock -- and the Pewter Museum, where machines designed to ressurect fossilized Pokémon were recently moved to. Status: Intact. Cerulean City Cerulean City is a city located near the northern reaches of Kanto, and is where Bill's house is located. Among those northern areas is a famous dating spot. Slightly to the west of the city is a cave with extremely powerful Pokémon. The city is bordered by water on the northern edges. Status: Partially damaged. A few buildings demolished by a Hyper Beam, Pokémon Center damaged by another Hyper Beam. Unknown if any repairs have been made yet. Vermillion City Vermillion City is a port city, and many boats visit the city per day, visiting on various businesses from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even some boats that sneak in from Unova and the Sevii Islands. The waterfront is the biggest attraction in Vermillion City, though it's Pokémon Gym once gathered a lot of attention as well. Status: Intact. Lavender Town Lavender Town is a relatively small town, but features a number of graveyards, some exclusively for Pokemon, as well as the Radio Tower, which convinced some people to move to the town. As it is well known for its ghosts, as well as a number of superstitions and odd occurences in the area, Lavender Town was virtually untouched by Team Rocket upon their rise to power. Status: Intact. Celadon City Celadon City is a large tourist destination for shopping, as Kanto's famous department store is located in this city. It also once held a Rocket base, under the Game Corner. Status: Intact. Saffron City Saffron City is easily the largest city in Kanto, and has many large buildings and important locations to show that fact off, such as the primary headquarters for the Silph Co., the Magnet Train Station, the Fighting Dojo, and the Saffron Gym. Along with Viridian City, Saffron City is a leading location when it comes to advancements in technology, due in part to the large number of scientific organizations that operate within the city. This has had the side effect of attracting a larger number of Liberty-Rocket skirmishes to the area, as unlike Viridian City, Saffron is not located near Team Rocket's primary headquarters. Status: Largely intact; some lasting damage to random structures from small skirmishes between Team Liberty and Team Rocket. Fuchsia City Fuchsia City is a big tourist destination for seeing Pokémon that aren't necessarily native to Kanto in habitats similar to their original ones. Fuchsia City is host to a number of attractions, such as the original Safari Zone, a Pal Park, and a Pokémon Gym. Fuchsia City received far more damage during Team Rocket's takeover than most other cities, as evidenced by the backstories of Kyle Eston, Jayron Aaron and Cyan Vero. Despite this, its population has managed to recover, though lasting damage is still present both in physical and mental form. Status: Mostly intact; some areas deserted due to conflicts early on in Team Rocket's reign. Cinnabar Island Cinnabar Island was formerly a small town where a Pokémon lab was located, along with a burnt mansion. The mansion was similar in purpose to the Pokémon lab, and was where secret experiments on a member of the Mirage Pokémon species, called Mew, were carried out, the end result being the creation the original Mewtwo. The volcano located on the island erupted approximately 23 years ago, and has been uninhabitable since. Status: Destroyed by natural causes approximately 23 years ago. Indigo Plateau Indigo Plateau was where the strongest Pokémon Trainers used to gather, prior to Team Rocket's takeover. The Indigo Plateau used to carry out tournaments and other related contests; however, the main method of entering after the Mask of Ice incident was stopped when some of the Gym Leaders disappeared following Team Rocket's takeover. It is unknown what happened to Indigo Plateau following that, though it is suspected that it was converted into the Team Rocket base called Chapel. Status: Unknown. Major Landmarks Oak Research Lab The Oak Research Lab is where Professor Oak once did research on Pokémon, studying their behaviors and mannerisms, and is where he eventually created the Pokédex and similar inventions. However, since he disappeared and Blue was left in charge of the Lab, it has fallen into disuse; despite that, it is still usable, though much of it's equipment was recently moved to Four Island to assist Blue in helping to upgrade the computer systems and other such equipment there. Status: Intact, but abandoned. Viridian City Gym This is the Gym that Giovanni, and eventually Blue, once ran. Giovanni abandoned the Gym after he and Team Rocket were initially defeated, and Blue was appointed Gym Leader for Viridian City after that. However, since Team Rocket took over, the Gym was heavily damaged in the search for Blue, and while the floor tiles partially work -- only being able to loop around as opposed to going in separate directions -- there is no way that battles could be hosted there in the condition it's in. This Gym had no element associated with it when Blue took over the Gym Leader duties, though the Earth Badge was formerly given out here. Status: Partially destroyed. Viridian Forest Viridian Forest is known as a natural labyrinth, and is located between Viridian City and Pewter City. It is a very large forest where you are easy to get lost. Status: Intact. Pewter City Museum The Pewter City Museum is where people gather to look at different artifacts that are found and put on display. It also has a machine that can resurrect certain Pokémon from fossils. Status: Unknown, likely intact. Pewter City Gym This is the Gym that Brock once ran; however, Forrest has taken over Brock's duties since Team Rocket rose to power. Aside from that, it is in very good shape, and has not been damaged, mostly because Forrest didn't attempt to side against Team Rocket. Pewter's Gym is rock-themed, with the Boulder Badge being its prize. Status: Intact; in-use. Mount Moon Mount Moon is a cavernous area that is part of a mountain. It is said that Clefairy gather around the area, and lies between Pewter City and Cerulean City. Status: Intact. Cerulean Cave This was once rumored to be the hiding place for Mewtwo. Full of dangerous Pokémon, it was an ideal place for Mewtwo to hide out after escaping Giovanni for the second time; despite this, he was eventually forced to move into a new hiding place inside of Mt. Moon. The cave remains open, though is still extremely dangerous due to the high-leveled Pokémon there. Status: Unknown. Cerulean City Gym This is the Gym that Misty once ran. It is currently unknown if Misty appointed anyone to run the Gym in her place, or if it's destroyed or not. It is a Water-based Gym, from which the Cascade Badge was given to strong enoguh Trainers. Status: Unknown. Vermillion City Gym This Gym was once run by Lt. Surge; however, given Lt. Surge's recent betrayal to Team Rocket again, it is currently unknown if Lt. Surge has opened the Gym for challengers once more or not. It is an Electric-based Gym, and the prize for defeating it was the Thunder Badge. Status: Unknown. Lavender Radio Tower The Radio Tower was used to broadcast different stations about music for Pokémon and humans to listen to. It had a tune based off the PokeFlute at one time. It unknown if any of those channels have broadcast since the Team Rocket takeover. Status: Unknown, likely intact. Celadon City Gym This is the Gym that Erika runs. Contrary to most of the other Gyms, it looks and remains the same as before the Rockets took over. This is because Erika is fully neutral to the war, as she wishes to continue to have Pokémon battles and hand out Gym Badges, even though the Rockets are ruling the Kanto regions. This Pokémon Gym is based on the Grass type. The Gym badge for this city is the Rainbow Badge. Status: Intact; in-use. Saffron City Gym This is the Gym that Sabrina once ran. It is unknown whether or not Sabrina returned to her Gym after defecting back to Team Rocket, however. It is a Psychic-based Gym. The Marsh Badge was given out to those who defeated the Gym's leader. Status: Unknown. Fuchsia City Gym This Gym was once run by Koga, and then by Janine, Koga's daughter. It is unknown whether Janine is currently taking challenges or not since her recruitment to Team Rocket. It is a Poison-based Gym. The Soul Badge was given to trainers who bested the Gym. Status: Unknown. Cinnabar Island Gym This is the Gym that was formerly located on Cinnabar Island. The original Gym was destroyed after the volcano erupted and destroyed the rest of the town, however. Blaine had initially moved the Gym to the Seafoam Islands until a more permanent location could be made. However, it is unknown what happened to the Gym after the Rockets took over. Being a Fire-based Gym, its prize was the Volcano Badge. Status: Unknown Victory Road Victory Road is the final challenge that awaited Trainers before the Indigo Plateau, once they obtained all eight Kanto or Johto badges, or qualified for one of the tournaments there. However, in recent times, only Rockets have been seen going to and from the cavernous passage. It is rumored that the Kanto Rocket Base is located in or around Victory Road. Famous Trainers Gym Leaders *Brock - Rock Gym Leader - (Recruited by Team Liberty) *Forrest - Rock Gym Leader - (Neutral to war) *Misty - Water Gym Leader - (Recruited by Team Liberty) *Sabrina - Psychic Gym Leader - (Recruited by Team Rocket) *Lt. Surge - Lightning Gym Leader - (Recruited by Team Rocket) *Erika - Grass Gym Leader - (Neutral to war) *Janine - Poison Gym Leader, daughter of Koga - (Recruited by Team Rocket) *Blaine - Fire Gym Leader - (Deceased, unknown time) *Giovanni - Former Leader of TR and Earth Gym Leader - (Deceased) *Blue Oak - Generation I Pokedex Holder. Former Viridian City Gym Leader. - (Recruited by Team Liberty) Elite Four *Lorelei - Ice Type Elite Four member - (Recruited by Team Liberty) *Will - Psychic Type Elite Four member *Koga - Poison Type Former Gym Leader/Elite Four member - (Recruited by Team Rocket) *Bruno - Fighting Type Elite Four member *Agatha - Ghost Type Elite Four member/Temporary Gym Leader - (Status Unknown) *Karen - Dark Type Elite Four member *Lance - Dragon Type Elite Four member/Champion Other Trainers *Ash Ketchum - A strong Trainer who once ventured through all the Regions. *Professor Samuel Oak - creator of the Pokédex and a well-known professor. *Gary Oak - Grandson of the Professor. A skilled trainer, as well as a Pokémon professor in training. Rival of Ash Ketchum. *Red - Generation I Pokedex Holder. - (Recruited by Team Liberty; Team Liberty Executive) *Yellow - Formerly unofficial Generation I Pokedex Holder. - (Recruited by Team Liberty) *Green - Generation I Pokedex Holder. - (Formerly Recruited by Team Liberty; deceased) Category:Locations